


Status- Promise

by BumbleBooty



Series: Discord Inspired [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Broken Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Loving Sex, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds, Weight Issues, abnormally thin, blaster hates that soundwave wont leave the cons, desperately needed family time, familial concern, megatron is a cocky asshole, soundy misses his kids, spark merge, spark worship, starscream is a jealous asshole, stress starvation, weight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: When the war started getting Bad, Soundwave entrusted his cassettes to Blaster for protection. On rare occasions, The communications mecha can sneak off to spend some quality time with their cross-faction bonded.





	Status- Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful if you have triggers relating to diet/starvation and family seperation. This has some angst.
> 
> This is based on a discord chat on my server, and I just couldn't resist bringing it to life. This one's for you guys!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> I vaguely remember reading a soundwave/blaster fic kind of similar to this, but I'm obviously not trying to copy someone else's work. if I ever find it, I will link it. If you happen to know what it is, send me the link in the comments! You will get a shoutout up here if you do find it for me!
> 
> This being said, I apologize for any subconscious similarities to the other soundy/blaster fuck in a cave fics. I've read a lot of fanfiction, so sometimes 'original' ideas arent so original, ya know? Either way, cave sex. 
> 
> *slides to the side waving jazz' hands* enjoy.

Soundwave bowed to his lord after he was granted his exceptionally rare scouting trip, and Soundwave knew Megatron trusted him enough not to send a spy to tail him. Soundwave was his beloved second, after all.  _The only one that won't betray him._

The pencil-thin mech stalked to the flight bay with his usual grace, before easily pushing off the edge and transforming. He flew towards the mainland at untraceable speed before opening a ground bridge and disappearing into the swirling vortex. His wings sliced the air as he arrived over Texas, maneuvering with deadly precision until he could bridge again- and again, and again, and again, so quickly coordinates pinged a loss in his records- and Soundwave quickly landed. Scanning his surroundings, he saw a cave- maybe a few hundred feet away. 

Large enough to hold a bot, and deep enough to hold any secret. He silently stalked into its depths, sending a single ping before masking his presence entirely. 

 

* * *

 

Blaster remained perfectly relaxed when a set of jumbled numbers and letters hit his comm. The sender was scrambled, the code unbreakable- to all but him. Blaster patted Jazz' back, stretching leisurely and beaming the table of Autobots a smile. "Whelp, I just gotta ping from one of my main-slides back in the big black, my friends. I'm 'fraid I gotta bow out and blast this jam, ya feel?" Jazz gave him an exaggerated pout, but thumped his helm against his best friend's plating happily. "Aiite Blast-o-boi! See ya when you get the big bad deets!" 

The boombox waved goodbye as he began his trek to the unmanned bridge controls, plugging several coordinates into the computer. Counting the flashes, he jumped through when the proper portal opened, leaving the others to mask his true location. With the darkness shrouding the desert, he barely managed to see the cave. He double checked his surroundings before quickly disappearing into the depths. 

He followed the tunnels for a long while, but his plating fluffed when a blade pressed against his throat. It was a long second before it clattered to the ground, and slim purple arms wrapped around his chest. Blaster turned, his arms greatly overestimating Soundwave's waistline- Prompting him to look down with a heartbroken look. His servo came up to pull Soundwave's mask free, and he kissed his bonded softly. "You've lost more weight, love." Soundwave remained silent at the statement, pressing his face into the warmth of his bonded's neck. A beautifully light, crisp vocalizer rang a soft purr before Soundwave made any comment. "Soundwave- missed you. Cassettes- alright?" Blaster squeezed the painfully thin frame as close to his as possible, sliding his back down the wall and cradling Soundwave in his arms. "Yeh baby, they're all fine. Ansy as all get out, but they fine. Bein' all cooped up does tha' to a lil'un." 

Soundwave's frame sagged against Blaster's, and needle-thin servos traced over the glass before him. Laserbeak detached, and Blaster held up his arm for the small cassette to snuggle close. "Hey there baby girl, how you holdin’ up?" The happy chirps brought a smile to both creator's faceplates, and Soundwave leaned back when the latch to Blaster's dock sounded.  _A mess_ of cassettes spilled out.

Rumble and Frenzy looked around the darkened cave for a second, before wheeling on Blaster- and screaming when they saw Soundwave. Barreling towards their carrier, Soundwave shifted just in time to be dogpiled by their children-  _ALL_  their children. Rumble, Frenzy, Eject, Rewind, Ratbat, Buzzsaw, Ravage, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, and Beastbox all clambered onto the combined plating of their sire and carrier with desperate hands and leaking optics. Ravage stared intently at her carrier, paws kneading at the slim stomach in concern. Soundwave just stroked his servos between Ravage's ears, pulling her helm to rest on his chest. 

Blaster carefully raised his arm, unsubspacing a cube of Energon and pressing it to Soundwave's lips. The cube was steadily drained, and the empty cube disappeared as lips met once more. The cold of the desert's night was chased off by the retained warmth of the deep cave and the radiating warmth of the bodies huddled tightly together. Intimate and mundane questions were answered extensively, broken up with kisses and snuggles. As the night crept on, the Cassettes began to push the boundaries of their consciousness, and after a long argument they agreed to go to sleep. Each was kissed and manually transformed by their carrier, before being tucked into the safety of their sire's chest. Laserbeak went in as well, to savor the feeling of her sire for a few short moments.

The silence that echoed after the glass closed was deafening, but there were no words needed. The two knew what the other would say. They knew the answers they would receive. Instead, lips met- but didn't separate. Servos trailed over plating, pulling each other closer and closer until no room remained between them. Blaster's spike slipped into his beloved, and the dark mech pulled their chests together as Blaster coaxed him onto his back. Lips trailed down to Soundwave's throat, and he found himself keening as his chestplates split. Blaster shuddered in relief when he felt the strength of his bonded's spark against his own- bright and strong. A perfect contrast to the weakening frame before him.

Blaster's servos shook as he stroked over Soundwave's body, and those thin fingers guided their lips together once more. They both came pathetically quick for a pair that had been mated for as long as they had. Their sparks spasmed in their chests, and even in the throes of overload their touches remained delicate. Shaking breaths turned into more kisses as Blaster took his lover again and again, desperately filling Soundwave with as much nanite-rich transfluid he could create, merging as many times his spark could bear.  They wound up exhausted and content, their plating pinging with escaping heat as the sun began to creep towards the horizon. Blaster stroked the thin expanse of Soundwave's armor, the abdominal plating keeping the bulge of transfluid from revealing what they had done. 

But  _they_  knew. Blaster helped his lover to his pedes, and they cleaned up. Paint was scrubbed clean of any trace of the other, then carefully worn to match the damage of a night in the desert.  Laserbeak was ejected, and Blaster lovingly helped his daughter attach to her carrier. A long moment of silence reigned as they struggled with words, but both settled with another soft kiss. Blaster squeezed his bonded close one last time to whisper in his ear. "If it gets bad, get captured. I'll get you out. We'll run.  _Together._ And  _Primus himself_  couldn't stop us." Soundwave beamed a lovestruck smile at his bonded. He leaned in, kissing Blaster deeply before lowering his mask and stepping back to disappear in a haze of green light. 

That left Blaster. Alone once more. 

He pressed a servo to his chest, feeling the sorrow radiate from the cassettes hidden within. 

"I promise."

 

* * *

 

Megatron cracked a menacing smile when his favorite lieutenant returned. "Ahhh, Soundwave. I've been waiting for your return." His gaze shifted to the ever-standoffish Starscream, who simply rolled his eyes. " _Unlike some_ , you always do such fine work. I assume you had no problems?" Soundwave silently bowed deeply, before shaking his helm in a negative. 

Megatron’s engines purred as pride crossed his face. " _Excellent_ work, Soundwave. I can always rely on you to keep things running. Rest, old friend. You deserve it." Soundwave nodded, giving a much smaller bow as he retreated. He didn't retreat fast enough though, as Starscream's snide comments still rang through his audials. "He doesn't need  _rest_ , 'Oh Mighty Megatron' -that mech needs  _laid._  But, who would  _ever_  frag a mech like that? So cold and standoffish!" Megaton's biting reply rang through the silence as Soundwave stepped into the hall. " _Silence,_  you know nothing of Loyalty and-"

Soundwave just rolled his optics as he continued through the Nemesis. His habsuite was as empty as he left it, and it was so easy to lock the doors and collapse onto his berth. Laserbeak chirred in sympathetic concern once they were in the safety of their room, but Soundwave just chuckled. "Comfort- disconcerted with the opinions of an unbonded mecha. Emphasis- Starscream longs for Megatron's attention. Soundwave is 'unimportant' to Starscream. Starscream's Opinion- Invalid, and Useless." Laserbeak trilled her amusement, but settled into her carrier's chest with an amused brush of her field. "Recommendation- Rest. Comfort- War will end soon. Result- known. Status- Promise."


End file.
